


A Date.

by internetpersonas



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: And so is probably Makoto, First Dates, I had to put the minor tag for it to show up easier, I have school tomorrow lawl, Im writing these tags before I even write this book, Kirigiri Kyoko - Freeform, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Kuwata Leon (Mentioned) - Freeform, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Other, Uhh well shit, im trying okay, this is probably gonna be an awkward date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: I don’t fucking know Kyoko and Makoto are on a date.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Date.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is probably gonna be embarrassing

“What are you _exactly_ planning, Makoto?” Makoto had just convinced Kyoko to hang out with her and come with her somewhere. Kyoko had no idea why and what he was taking her to. What makes it more questioning, is that it’s out in public.

“Shh. We’re almost there! You’ll see..” That almost, went by pretty fast, because as soon as he said it, they walked in— a restaurant. See, Kyoko wasn’t exactly expecting Makoto to take her to a surprise date— but it wasn’t like it was one of her predictions on her mind. Either way, rather likes what he planned out just for her,

“Eh..Table for two, maybe? Unless you don’t have only two just give us a table for four..” Yeah. Kyoko could definitely tell now he hasn’t been here before. Though, she wasn’t complaining. The style of this place is quite nice for her. Probably for Makoto too since he picked this out.

—

Currently, they were both at their table now, Except it was really rather silence. The only thing that kept it from being completely silent was how crowded the restaurant was. Though Makoto managed to break that silence between them,

“Hey..Sorry that I didn’t tell you about this, I wanted it to be a surprise and—“

“Not telling me makes it a surprise, You don’t have to apologize.”

“..Right..” Makoto was gonna open his mouth to say something else, but he didn’t manage to get it out. Makoto was planning to make this a bit more romantic than awkward. He’s always got love advice, especially from Leon who rambles on non stop about it to him. Jeez, he’s even got that _next level_ advice. He doesn’t plan on doing that right now. Especially if Kyoko doesn’t want to either.

—

They both did end up deciding what they wanted to order, and when a waitress, A girl with very dark brown hair with red scrunchies that support her two pigtails, who seems rather intimidating for her job, asked for their orders. They did get their drinks first though. So now their just waiting for their food. Makoto finally decided to make made an attempt, 

”Hey, You look really pretty today! You..you really chose a beautiful outfit, it’s almost like you were expecting this to happen.” Kyoko looks at him, he can’t help but smile.   
  


She smiles back at him, “Thank you.”   
  


Makoto is really happy from that. Though he doesn’t understand why, really it was just a little compliment Makoto gave to her. But, just from that moment, Makoto decided to keep going. And they started talking more while waiting for their food at that time.

—

  
“Here’s your food!” Surprisingly, it’s not the waitress they saw before. This time, it was still a girl. Who smiled down at boy of them. She had very light blonde hair and purple eyes. She looked like a doll.both didn’t question the change of waitress though. she was probably at another table. But then again, the last girl seem fed up for some reason. Probably a bad day. They both shrugged it off though, and started to eat. During that time, There was some talking here and there. 

—

“Woah, we were in there for a bit! It’s already dark..” 

  
_Makoto, it was already getting dark from the start you took me in there._   
  


But, yes, it was pretty dark. And they were in there for a while.

  
“You know, I-uh..I-I had a great time with you and our date..” Makoto admits, Kyoko looks over to him and smiles,

”Well, I did too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, I think this turned out great making this around 10 or 11 and finishing it at 12. I hoped you guys liked it, and sorry for the rushed ending I didn’t know what else to put :’).


End file.
